Car Wash Toad
by Red Witch
Summary: A little lesson on why school sponsored activities and the Brotherhood don't mix. Particulary if everybody's favorite Toad is involved.


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution characters, so I'm not making a dime off of this. I just do this to shut up the voices in my head. 

**Car Wash Toad**

_This is going to be one rotten Saturday!_ Todd thought as he trudged along Pietro to the Bayville High parking lot. Thanks to Principal Kelly, He, Pietro and Tabitha got roped into working at the Bayville High fundraiser car wash that Saturday. It was either that or be suspended. "I still say we should have taken the suspension yo," Todd snapped.

"Oh come on," Pietro smiled. "This isn't gonna be that bad! Hey, what could be more fun than dousing some X-Geeks and cute girls with water? Speaking of which, I wonder where Tabitha took off too?"

Todd grumbled. Him and water was not exactly the world's best combination. Neither were Pietro, Tabitha and cars. "This day is not gonna be fun," Todd grumbled. 

"Cheer up Toad," Pietro smiled. "At least Duncan and half the jock squad isn't going to be here. They got suspended from school activities for a while thanks to that slight incident with the alcohol in the school building."

"Yeah but the X-Geeks are gonna be here," Todd told him. "As well as the other half of the jock squad. And we only have half our group here since Fred and Lance hit the bake sale."

"Bake sale?" Pietro looked at him. 

"Yeah at the mall yo," Todd told him.

"Okay I can understand why Fred would go," Pietro said. "But why would Lance go to a bake sale?"

"Because his little Meow-Meow is working at the booth."

"Oh that explains everything," Pietro said. 

"Look Speedy I want you to do me a favor," Todd sighed as they reached the car wash area. He took a hose out and held it for Pietro. "Shoot me,"

"What?" Pietro looked at him.

"I know I'm gonna get squirted anyway so the sooner I get it over with the better," Todd sighed. "Besides, I'd rather one of you guys did it rather than those freaks or jocks so…" He closed his eyes tightly as he gave the hose to Pietro. 

"Are you sure?" Pietro asked more gently than Todd expected. "I mean I know how much you hate water."

"Yeah," Todd nodded rapidly, still having his eyes closed. "Just do it before I change my mind."

"Okay," Pietro readied the hose. "I mean, I'm not gonna put it on full blast. Just enough to get you wet."

"I appreciate that," Todd still had his eyes closed. "Just get it over with! Please put me out of my misery! Once I'm wet I can deal with getting sprayed again!"

"Well if that's the way you want it," Pietro said. "Ready…aim…"

"FIRE!" Tabitha sprayed Todd with another hose full blast.

"AAGGHGGHH!" Todd sputtered. "BOOM BOOM I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He raced after her chasing her around.

Tabitha laughed her head off. Until Pietro sprayed her with a hose. "SPEEDY!" She shouted as Pietro ran laughing out of sight. 

"Whatsa matter Tabby?" Todd smirked. "Can't take a joke?" 

Tabitha glared at him. "Come on," She sighed looking at a group of students signing in for the day. "Let's just sign in, say we were here. Do a few cars then ditch this place."

"I'm with you!" Todd and Tabitha went over to the small crowd. There were about 20 students there, including Kurt, Evan, Scott, Bobby, and a few other of the new mutants. The latest sub to be dubbed coach was giving a pep talk as they joined. 

"We can do this!" The coach said. "It's the smell of success!"

"I smell something but it ain't success," Evan held his nose. "What reeks? Oh it's Toad! I should have known." Several students laughed openly. Todd balled his fists in rage. 

"What's the matter Toad?" Kurt snickered. "Little frog couldn't stay out of the water?" 

"Shut up," Todd snapped.

"Lucky for you that Kelly made you do this," Kurt went on. "Only way to get you to take a bath!" 

"What do you care?" Todd asked, feeling very malicious. "I mean why are you volunteering to do this? I mean it's not like the monsters destroying the gym and nearly eating up half the population of Bayville High was **your fault.**" 

That shut Kurt and the other X-Men up. Todd just couldn't resist twisting the knife. "Yeah I wonder how those stupid Jurassic Park rejects got there? Does anybody else have any idea how this stuff keeps happening at Bayville High? Personally I think it's an **irresponsible **rouge government agency that did it."

"Shut up Toad nobody wants to hear it!" Evan snapped.

"Now wait a minute Mr. Daniels," The coach said. "Mr. Tolensky has a right to vent out his anger and frustration. It's not healthy to keep fears bottled up inside. I know for a fact he's not the only one with concerns to the Sadie Hawkins…incident. It's still early and there are no cars here. Let's talk about our feelings now shall we?"

_Oh brother, where did they get this guy?_ Todd raised an eyebrow. _One of those touchy-feely sensitive types huh? Wait, maybe I can have a little fun with this! _ "I feel like my safety has been violated!" Todd spoke up. "I mean it's bad enough worrying about drugs and guns and bullies but monsters? And that McCoy fellow is still loose! I have awful dreams at night about a big blue furry monster chasing me around the school! Anybody else?" He looked at the X-men. "I know Daniels has!" 

"What?" Evan yelped. "I did not!" 

"Yeah I heard him when he fell asleep in class once!" Todd said. "He was crying for help!"

"Oh my!" The coach said. Several other students whispered. "Daniels have you seen a counselor about this?" 

"NO!" Evan said a little too loudly. "That's not true!" 

"Daniels why don't you and I go have a little talk for a while?" The coach escorted him away. "Oh there's your first car! Why don't you go ahead while I have a counseling session over here!"

It took all of Todd's self control to keep from openly laughing aloud when he saw Evan's face glaring at him. Tabitha however chuckled openly. "Nice move," She whispered in his ear.

"Very funny Toad," Scott snapped. "If you guys cause any more trouble…"

"Hey you started it!" Tabitha snapped at him. "Nobody puts down a member of the Brotherhood except another member of the Brotherhood! Besides, we all know that Daniels needs help! Come on Toad, why don't we go do some work away from these people!" They walked away in a huff. 

"Thanks Tabby," Todd said. "I know I ain't your favorite person and…"

"Oh come off it," Tabitha smirked. "Just because I tease you and occasionally blow you up in the shower doesn't mean I don't like you. You're like the annoying baby brother I never had. So I gotta look out for you every now and then."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me," Todd smiled. 

"Don't let it go to your head," Tabitha smirked. "Now where did Speedy take off too?"

"COME BACK WITH MY CAR!" One man screamed as Pietro laughed like a lunatic, driving it around the parking lot. 

"Oh yeah," She said. "Come on." They went to their first car. "Oh great, it's one of the slightly less stupid jocks." 

"Come on people let's go! Chop Chop!" The jock ordered them about. He spied Todd. "Hey Toady Tolensky why don't you lick my tires clean huh?"

"Why don't you go take a hike?" Todd muttered under his breath as he started to wash the car. 

"I heard that you stupid little frog!" He grabbed Todd by the scruff of the neck. "Now why don't you…YEOW!" There was a slight explosion and the jock's pants fell down. 

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Somehow Tabitha had gotten a megaphone. "LOOK AT THE CUTE DUCKY UNDERWEAR!" 

"AGGH!" The jock dropped Todd and pulled his pants up. He ran away with embarrassment as the people around him laughed. 

"Thanks again Tabby," Todd said sheepishly. 

"Ah it was nothing. A meatball like him deserves a lesson," Tabitha said.

"Lovey little show," Pietro popped up. "I'm impressed!"

"Hey Speedy why don't you take a break from joyriding and help us with this car?" Todd said. "I think it needs some 'adjustments' if you get my drift."

"I'll get the sugar," Pietro ran off. 

"You know I think I am going to enjoy this day after all," Todd smiled. "Let's have some fun now shall we?"

"You read my mind," Tabitha laughed as they started their work. 

Sometime later Evan finally managed to return to where the X-men were washing a car. "What kept you?" A soaking wet Scott asked. "We did three cars while you were gone!"

"That stupid Toad!" Evan snapped. "I am gonna kill him! Especially after that 'rap' session I had with Coach Sensitive!"

"Get in line!" Kurt stormed up. He was covered with slime. "He got me when I went to get more sponges!" 

"Pietro sprayed me with the hose," Scott grumbled. 

"Scott let me freeze them!" Bobby said. "That ought to cool them off!" 

"We can't use our powers here!" Scott said. 

"Why not?" Bobby snapped. "They are!"

That was when the X-Men became aware of several angry voices. "My car! That kid took a joyride in my car!" On person snapped. 

"What the heck is this in my car?" A jock screamed. "It looks like some kind of slime!" 

"Who wrote this on my car?" A teacher shouted. "And there's shaving cream inside!" 

"EWWW!" One cheerleader shouted. "There's some kind of slime in my water bucket! Gross!"

"I got it all over my hand!" Another shouted. 

"Who put sugar in my gas tank?" Another jock screamed. 

"There's some kind of slime everywhere!" A girl screamed.

Then an explosion came out of a car's tailpipe. Then another. And another. And another. "What kind of an outfit are you running here?" One parent shouted at the coach. "I want my money back!"

"Me too!" Several other people screamed at the sobbing coach. 

"Hey half the money's gone!" One girl shouted. 

"Three guesses who took it," Scott groaned. 

Somewhere across town, three familiar faces were sitting down to a nice lunch. "To an honest day's work," Todd said as they raised their glasses. "I don't know about you guys but the next time they have a car wash, I'm gonna be one of the first ones to sign up!" 


End file.
